1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to tables having foldable legs, and more specifically to such tables having two pairs of foldable legs, with one of the pairs of legs overlying the other pair when both pairs of legs are folded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of table constructions with foldable legs are known in the art. Certain of these known table constructions have pairs of foldable legs that are in an overlying relation when folded, as exemplified by U.S. Pats. to Moore, No. 2,255,938 and Allerding, No. 1,901,887. In constructing such tables, special consideration must be given to the manner in which the legs will lie when folded because they cannot both lie in a common plane adjacent the underside of the table.
The Moore patent does not discuss how the legs of the table disclosed therein are arranged to lie in a folded overlying relation. However, Allerding teaches that to provide a table with pairs of overlying foldable legs that lie parallel to the table top, the legs of one pair must be attached to the table in a location with respect to the table top different from that of the other pair of legs. Allerding accomplishes such attachment by the use of pivot pins that are journaled to the side corners of the table, with the pivot pins for one pair of legs positioned further away from the table underside than the pins for the other pair of legs.
Although the Allerding construction achieves the goal of permitting both pairs of legs to lie parallel to the table top in a folded condition, side mounting of the pivot pins does not provide as durable or rigid a construction as mounting of the legs to the underside of the table.